Beginnings
by As the cherry blossom falls
Summary: Where does Trance come from? Well, I tell you!
1. Chapter One

Well, welcome to another story. I actually quite like the plot that's going on in my head. I think I'll get loads out of it.  
  
Well, I don't own Andromeda, but I DO own the plot line. It's mine. Mine. Mine. Mine. I think you know now.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
Chapter One  
  
When she opened her eyes she saw a white ceiling. She sat up and saw that she was sitting on a bed, white covers over her body. Small grey people were milling about her, touching screens and other machines. Looking around her she saw a room, well it might be a room but she couldn't see any walls around her.  
  
"Hello. I see you have woken up." Said a little grey man beside her bed.  
  
"Hello. Where am I?" she asked, a bit bewildered by the little man's friendliness.  
  
"We'll tell you soon. First, a question. Do you know your name?"  
  
She was about to reply that she didn't when she realised, she did.  
  
"Trance. Trance Gemini. I know that. But I don't know anything about what happened before I woke up."  
  
The little man smiled, "That's because nothing happened before that."  
  
Trance was confused, speechless. Then she felt something touch her hand. It was the little man. He took hold of her hand and pulled her gently out of bed. She looked down at herself and saw that she was wearing a white sleeveless shirt and a long white skirt. On her feet were pretty white flip flops with little white flowers on them.  
  
"Come with me. I would like to how you something." He led her down the room until they came to a wall with a door in it. The door opened as they came towards it and they stepped through it.  
  
Trance gasped and held her hand to her mouth. What she saw was so beautiful she couldn't put words to what she saw.  
  
The little man saw how awe-stricken she was, "These are plants. These are what we are most proud of making. So beautiful and so innocent."  
  
Trance noticed something about what he said, "Made?"  
  
"Yes we created all the plants in the universe. Just like we created the universe. And just like we created you." He looked up at her.  
  
"You made me. What am I?"  
  
"You are part of the first race we ever created. When we created this universe, we created stars, they're basically balls of Hydrogen gas. They produce light and heat, which gives life. They are very powerful but defenceless, so we decided to create a race that would protect them. You are essentially the star itself. You are what we call an Avatar."  
  
"So. Am I a machine?" Trance asked  
  
"Well, you are a biological machine. But you are a living being. Your star was created exactly ten minutes ago. The second you woke up."  
  
"Oh. That would explain some thoughts I have."  
  
The little man walked over to a particularly beautiful flower. He touched it and the flower seemed to move, as if to brush itself on his hand.  
  
"Would you like to know why you are particularly special to us?" he said with his back to Trance.  
  
She walked up to him, "I guess so."  
  
He sat down on the grass and motioned for Trance to do the same. She sat down and touched a flower growing out of the ground. It was so pretty.  
  
"You could say that I and my people can look into the future. We can see how certain possibilities can pan out. We want to make the perfect universe. Though it is very difficult with all the different species in our universe. Once we have created a species, we leave them on their own, to evolve. We don't like to interfere with the development of a new species. But we have seen into the future and if we leave this universe to its own devices, they will destroy it. We have decided after millions of years that we will interfere, but indirectly, through you. We have found a watershed moment in this universe that will decide its awful fate. If you can influence that moment you can change the outcome. For the better." He paused to see how Trance was taking it.  
  
Surprisingly, she didn't look flustered at all. At the beginning she had been shocked, but then she looked around her at all the beautiful plants. So innocent. She vowed then and there that she wouldn't let them be destroyed.  
  
The little man realised this and decided to let her know what she had to do.  
  
"When you open your eyes again in five minutes, you will be on a planet in the Trigoran system. You will see two people talking to a stall owner, one man and one woman. The woman is called Beka Valentine and the man I called Seamus Harper. You need to become part of their crew. The watershed moment in time will occur 18 months after that when Seamus Harper tries to get rid of some parasites with a machine. We don't know what you need to do then to save the universe. You'll have to trust your instinct then. Are you ready Trance?"  
  
"I suppose so. This has all happened so fast and it's such a big responsibility."  
  
The little man reached over and brushed his hand over her cheek. He smiled warmly, "You can do it Trance. We all trust in you. Now close your eyes."  
  
Just before she closed her eyes, Trance picked the beautiful flower out of the ground beside her and held it. When she closed her eyes she felt as if she was being tugged backwards.  
  
Then the tugging stopped and the ground she was sitting on felt much harder. He opened her eyes and saw that she was sitting in an alleyway.  
  
She looked down and saw that she was still holding the flower. She smiled then looked forward to the street at the end of the alleyway.  
  
"Time to get to work!" she chirped happily, getting up off the ground.  
  
She took a deep breath and started walking towards the street. Ready to fulfil her duty. 


	2. Chapter Two

This is chapter two. I'm still writing at about 3 in the morning. Seems to be the only time that I actually want to write.  
  
I do not own Andromeda, but I own the plot. Why you ask? Cause I do.  
  
Chapter two  
  
When she reached the end of the alleyway she looked at the scene in front of her.  
  
Lots of people were milling about the busy town centre. Stalls were everywhere, selling everything from hats to plasma sonic converters. She looked to the left and saw the blonde woman and man arguing with a stall holder about the price of a ship part.  
  
She walked up to the blonde woman and tapped her politely on the shoulder. Beka turned round and looked expectantly at Trance.  
  
Suddenly Trance was nervous, "Um, I hear you're recruiting. I was wondering if you could consider me."  
  
Beka looked surprised and confused, "Yeah I'm recruiting, but how did you know about it yet. I haven't spread the word."  
  
Trance had to think fast.  
  
"Um, you had that look about you that you needed a new crew member!" Damn, she thought. That was lame.  
  
Beka was buying it though, "Really? Weird, but anyway, you're the first to ask me so I suppose I can give you a tryout. But first tell me why you think you'd be useful on my crew."  
  
"Watch me." Trance said, walking up to the stall holder Beka had been arguing with.  
  
The stall holder was short and fat, but very angry looking. This didn't phase Trance one bit. She smiled her biggest smile and played with a strand of hair.  
  
"Hi!" she chirped.  
  
The man didn't say a thing, just kept staring, angrily.  
  
"My name's Trance and these are my friends here..." she gestured to Beka and Harper, who gave a self conscious wave, "... I think they asked if they could have a Trans-neo generator, the thing is if we don't get it then we won't be able to slipstream, which means I won't be able to get this special present for my mom, because I can only get it at Maghorian drift, and her birthday is next week." She gave a little sigh then forced a tear down her cheek.  
  
The stall holder melted. "It's okay love. Don't cry. You can have the generator, and I'll even lower the price so you can spend more on that present." He smiled and ruffled Trance's hair playfully.  
  
Trance squealed, "Oh thank you sooo much!" She jumped forward and gave him a hug, surprising the man and nearly making him fall over.  
  
She let go and turned to Beka and Harper. The man shouted over to Beka.  
  
"And you can come later and pick it up." He then turned round to another customer and reverted to his gruff man exterior.  
  
Trance skipped up to Beka and waited expectantly.  
  
Beka and Harper were amazed. But Beka made her mind up instantly.  
  
"You're part of the crew, kid." She said, "Now come with us and we'll show you what kind of things we do, and I can show you my ship!"  
  
Beka put her arm round Trance's shoulders and led her forward. Harper hung back a bit when he saw something poke out from underneath Trance's skirt.  
  
He ran up to Beka, "Hey boss! She's got a tail!"  
  
Trance looked over her shoulder and saw her tail sticking out at the bottom of her long skirt.  
  
Oh! She thought, I do! 


End file.
